When Sherman met Tip
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: What started out as an ordinary day for both the Peabodies and Tuccis...well ordinary for them anyway...leads to friendship between both families that stenches across worlds.


**I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Dreamworks animation. Home and it's characters belong to Adam Rex as well.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in New York and something strange was happening in one apartment building. Which was saying a lot since in that particular apartment lived a Mr. Peabody, a walking, talking genus inventor dog and his human son, seven year old Sherman. The two of them had been through a lot together from some near misses and almost having Sherman removed from his care, but the two of them had remained very close in spite of all the craziness. Today, Mr. Peabody had just finished his latest invention, an inter-dimensional travel device.

 _I can't wait to show Sherman this!_ Mr. Peabody thought proudly as he looked at the just completed invention. It was a huge brown square that was big enough for four to fit on the inside and it had the ability to travel to other worlds. As Mr. Peabody relished the moment, he's alarm clock went off. At once, Mr. Peabody rushed to pick up his son from school.

Meanwhile in an alternate universe version of Chicago, lived yet another extraordinary family, the Tucci's. The family consisted of single mother Lucy, her daughter, 14 year old Gratuity, their cat Pig and honorary member of the family, Oh. While Lucy and Gratuity (or Tip as she prefered to be called) were human, Oh was not. In fact he was the brand new leader of the Boov, an alien species from outer space. If it wasn't for Tip and Oh's friendship, the Boov and humanity wouldn't be living in the peaceful co-existence that they currently enjoyed. In fact, if it wasn't for Tip and Oh's friendship, Oh won't be the current leader of the Boov. However, that's another story for another time. At this moment in time, Oh was helping Lucy cleaning up the Tucci home.

"Thanks for throwing out the used kitty litter, Oh." Lucy said as she brushed a lightly tanned hand throw her dark brown hair.

"No problem, my mom." Oh answered as he walked back in the apartment building.

Just then, flashes of light started going off outside the window.

"Ah! What are those horrible things?!" Oh cried as he and Lucy covered their eyes.

"Don't pay attention to them, they're just humans who have no respect for anyone's privacy." Lucy said in a quiet annoyed tone as she walked over to the window.

"Why do they do that my mom?" Oh wondered.

Lucy sighed as she said "You have to understand Oh that before you and the rest of the Boov came, we didn't have any contact with aliens before. Most humans wondered if we were alone in the universe. Ever since the Boov's arrival and the fact that you and Tip saved Earth, our family has become famous and this has caused some people to follow us around with cameras."

"What's a camera?" Oh wondered.

Lucy chuckled, Oh's innocence reminded of Tip when she was little. Then she realized _Tip!_

"Oh! We need to go!" Lucy cried as she grabbed Oh's hand and rushed out the apartment door.

"Is it Tip time?" Oh asked with a smile.

"Yes." Lucy answered as the two of them got into her car.

"Yay! I can't wait to see again. I missed her so much." Oh gushed as Lucy drove the car down the road.

"It's only been a few hours Oh." Lucy said as she suppressed a giggle. Then a wave of nostalgia hit her as she said "I know what you mean, when Tip was very small it was hard for me to leave her at school in the beginning and when we moved here from the Barbados it was hard for me to leave her in an American school."

"Uh, my mom, you and Tip keep mentioning this place called the Barbados, what is the Barbados and what's it like?" Oh interrupted.

Lucy looked surprised, but remembered that Oh and most Boov were ignorant of Earth's culture. Before Lucy had the chance to explain, they had stopped in front of Tip's school. Sadly at the very moment the students rushed outside, a bunch of cars and vans stopped besides the Tucci car.

"Oh no." Lucy muttered as her brown eyes widen in horror.

Seeing Lucy's face, Oh asked "Is it the humans that have no respect for anyone's privacy?"

"Uh huh." Was all Lucy could say.

Just then the school doors opened and many students that were somewhere between twelve and fourteen were rushing either towards the bus or to their parent's cars.

Doing their best to ignore the flashing lights of the cameras, Lucy and Oh kept their eyes out for Tip Tucci.

At that moment, a fourteen year old girl with curly dark brown hair in an Afro, green eyes and milk chocolate skin stepped out of the school.

"Tip!" Both Lucy and Oh cried out at once as they waved to her.

Tip smiled as she waved back to her mom and Oh, but then the flashing lights turned towards Tip.

Tip covered her eyes as hurried down the steps to meet her family.

"Hey! Give her some space!" Lucy shouted angrily as Tip almost tripped down the stairs.

"Is Tip okay?" Oh asked worriedly as Tip gripped the stair railings as she came closer towards the car.

"I'm fine, Oh." Tip stated as she reached the car.

"This has gone too far." Lucy grumbled as Tip quickly hopped in the car.

"I'm calling the news stations and teach them the meaning of the word 'privacy'." Lucy vowed as she quickly drove the car as far away from the school as possible.

As the Tucci family was heading home in their world, Mr. Peabody had arrived just in time to pick up Sherman in his world.

As he rested, the bell rang and many children ran outside the Susan B. Anthony school to greet their parents.

As Mr. Peabody scanned his eyes among the crowd of children, he heard a familiar voice call out "Mr. Peabody!"

Mr. Peabody looked up to see a seven year old boy with red hair and big round glasses.

"Sherman, how was your day?" Mr. Peabody greeted as his son hopped in the passenger side of his red motorcycle.

"It was great, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said cheerfully as Mr. Peabody drove through the traffic of NY. "We learned all about Pompeii today. Then Penny and I played together at recess. And then we worked on writing and science class."

Sherman then paused for a minute, before adding with a frown "The only thing I didn't like today was math."

At his words, Mr. Peabody said "What troubles you the most about math Sherman?"

"Multiplication and division." Sherman said in a sad tone.

"Sherman, I shall be happy to assist you in your homework. All you need to do is ask." Mr. Peabody stated as they reached their penthouse.

Sometime later, Mr. Peabody and Sherman were having dinner in the dining room.

"See Sherman, that wasn't so hard." Mr. Peabody said as he took a bite of chicken leg.

"You said it." Sherman agreed as he drank a glass of milk.

"As soon as we finish dinner, I have a surprise for you Sherman." Mr. Peabody announced.

"What is it? Are we going on the Waybc again?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"Even better, I just invented a new invention." Mr. Peabody announced.

"What is it, Mr. Peabody? What is it?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"I call it the ARIKO or the Another Relems I Know Of." Mr. Peabody said.

"That doesn't make any sense." A disbelieving Sherman stated.

"I know." Mr. Peabody replied with a frown on his face as he couldn't believe that he came up with a stupid sounding title either.

Changing the subject, Sherman said "I still can't wait to see it. Anyway, it doesn't matter what you call your inventions Mr. Peabody, you're always be the smartest dog and the best and most coolest dad ever."

At Sherman's words, Mr. Peabody felt his heart glowed with warmth.

Sometime later after dinner was finished, Mr. Peabody led Sherman to his lab.

Sherman was so filled with excitement that he could hardly speak.

"Where's the ARIKO, Mr. Peabody? Where is it?" Sherman questioned.

"Now, Now, Sherman. Good things come to those who wait." Mr. Peabody said patiently as the lights in the invention room turned on.

As the room lite up, the ARIKO's shiny brown cover was illuminated in the light.

"It's amazing!" Sherman cried in delight.

"I know." Mr. Peabody answered with a smile on his face as he and Sherman reached the machine.

"Which world are we going to go Mr. Peabody? How many worlds are out there?" Sherman questioned as Mr. Peabody typed in a code.

"We'll pick one that's a lot like ours and no one, not even I, know just how many worlds are out there for sure, Sherman." Mr. Peabody replied thoughtfully as the ARIKO's door opened.

Sherman could barely contain his excitement as in and Mr. Peabody stepped inside. Once the door to the ARIKO closed, a light began to cover to ARIKO and then the ARIKO vanished from the lab.

It was just another night at the Tucci house when a bright light appeared outside their apartment window.

Tip was the first to spot it.

"Mom! Oh! You gotta see this!" Tip said in a voice that was filled with both fear and amazement.

"What is Tip?" Lucy said as she and Oh rushed towards the window.

At the sight of the strange light, Lucy and Oh felt their mouths drop.

"What's going on?" Oh wondered.

"Is it another invasion?" Lucy questioned as their cat Pig leaped into Tip's hair.

As if in response to Lucy's question, a huge brown square machine briefly appeared in front the window before it flew away and disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Lucy, Tip and Oh all at once.

Meanwhile a few blocks away from Chicago, the ARIKO had landed in a nearby park. As the ARIKO opened up, a young boy's voice could be heard saying "This is amazing! I still can't believe that we're in another world, Mr. Peabody."

"I still can't believe it either Sherman." Mr. Peabody agreed as he and Sherman left the ARIKO. "To think we're the first people to explore another world together."

At his words, Sherman wrapped his arms around his father in a tight embrace. Mr. Peabody smiled as he returned the hug with the phrase "I have a deep regard for you Sherman." Mr. Peabody said with a smile.

"I love you too Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied as he Mr. Peabody go.

At the sight of the short colorful alien flying around and bubbles, Mr. Peabody and Sherman let out cries of shock.

"Oh dear, it appears that we have either landed in a world where humanity has been taken over by an alien or that humans and aliens have learned to live together in peace." Mr. Peabody said worriedly, praying that it was second option.

"I hope they're nice, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said in a voice that was just as filled with worry.

"I hope so to Sherman." Mr. Peabody agreed.

As Sherman wandered through the city, he couldn't help but look around and be amazed at the many aliens that flew above him.

 _How did they make those things? What are they made of? What planet are these aliens from? What are they called?_ Sherman wondered.

Sherman was so engrossed in his thoughts and so entranced by the aliens that he didn't notice a older girl and her alien companion were right in his path.

"Oof!" Sherman and the older girl cried at they both fell down at once.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Sherman and the older girl asked at the time.

"Tip? Tip are's you hurt?" a purple alien creature inquired as he rushed over to Sherman and the older girl.

Sherman instinctively backed up as the alien approached them. Seeing Sherman's frightened look, The older girl said "It's okay, he won't hurt you. He's just worried about me, that's all."

"Hi, I'm Oh." Oh said gleefully as he waved his hand.

Seeing that Oh was friendly, Sherman gave him a weak smile and said "My name's Sherman." "What's yours?" He added as he looked at the older girl.

"Gratuity, but my friends call me Tip." Tip replied. "Where are your parents?" She questioned with a frown on her face.

"I only have a dad and I don't know where he is." Sherman answered.

"That's fine. I only have a mom." Tip replied. "Would you like me and Oh to wait with you for your dad?" She inquired.

"Sure. What's your mom like?" Sherman wondered.

"She's sweet, kind and hardworking." Tip answered.

"What's your dad like?" Tip questioned.

"He's super smart and invents stuff."

"Where do you live?" Tip asked.

"NY. We live on our penthouse." Sherman started to say, but Tip interrupted with "Wait? You and your dad live in a penthouse?"

"Yip." Sherman answered with a smile.

"What does your dad do for a living?" Tip wondered with amazement.

"He's an inventor and a scientist." Sherman answered.

"Woah!" Both Tip and Oh said at once.

"What kind of stuff does he invent?" Oh wondered.

"He invents all kinds of cool stuff, like Zumba and…" Sherman started to say, but Tip interrupted with "Sherman. I know you're scared right now, but why are you lying to me?"

"What?" Sherman replied in a confused tone.

Just then, several cars pulled up near the tiro. A few minutes later, several news reporters stepped out of the cars and started taking pictures of them and started asking questions.

"Tip, who's that boy?"

"He a friend of yours?"

"Have you just met?"

"Are you more than just friends?"

At that last question, Tip became angry and said "Get your mind out of the gutter! He's young enough to be my brother!"

Even though he was just as mortified as Tip was, Sherman couldn't help but giggle at Tip's unintentional rhyme.

"We have to get out of here." Tip whispered to Oh. "Got any ideas?"

"Uhhh…?" Was all Oh could say, before he suddenly said "Look another spaceship is coming!"

At once all the paparazzi turned around, giving Tip, Oh and Sherman the chance to run away.

"Where are we going?" A panting Sherman questioned.

"To my car." Tip replied.

"Aren't you a little young to drive?" Sherman asked, before he added "Wait, was the age to start driving lowered?"

At this Tip laughed and said "I wish, but this is no ordinary car. It's a flying car."

"You have a flying car? How?" An impressed Sherman inquiried.

"Oh helped make it." Tip explained as the three of them entered the car.

"How did you make it?" Sherman asked.

"Party with Boov technology and soda machines from a small store." Tip answered.

"You used soda…Oh my goodness! We're flying! We're really flying!" Sherman cried in amazement as the car flew into the air.

Tip couldn't help but smile, it wasn't that long ago that she experienced that she that same feeling of excitement.

"How did you guys meet?" Sherman wondered as the car flew over the city.

"We meet in a convenience store." Tip recounted.

"What were you doing in a convenience store, Oh?" Sherman wondered.

"I was hiding there because I had accidentally sent directions to Earth as part of a party invite." Oh said an embarrassed tone.

Sherman could only gape in shock at that, before he could say anything, he suddenly heard Tip say "We're here."

Sherman looked out the window as the car landed just outside an apartment building.

"Come, we'll get in through the back." Tip started to say as Oh and Sherman exited the now parked car.

However, before the group could get to the back, they heard a voice say "Oh, Sherman there you are."

At once, Tip, Oh and Sherman turned around to see a talking dog walking, no running towards them.

At the sight of the talking dog Tip and Oh leaped back in shock.

"Ah! A talking dog!" Tip and Oh cried out at once.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman cried with delight in his voice as he rushed to his dad.

As Mr. Peabody and Sherman threw themselves around each other, Tip and Oh looked shocked and amazed before Tip said "Wait, this is your dad?"

"You call your dad, Mr. Peabody?" Oh asked.

Sherman smiled as he said "Yep, this my dad."

"I thought you were making up stories about your dad." Tip confessed.

At this, Sherman frowned as he replied "You thought I was making up stories? You live in a world filled with aliens and you thought I was making stories about my dad?"

"Now, now Sherman." Mr. Peabody said in soothing tone as he kept his cool. "We're in a another dimension, the people of this world might have a hard time accepting someone like me." He added.

Suddenly, Tip and Oh felt both sympathetic towards Mr. Peabody and ashamed of themselves for judging him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be judge mental." Tip said. "Let me make it up to you somehow." She added.

"Can we see your house?" Sherman asked.

"Sure, it does sever as a great place to hide." Tip said proudly as she headed towards the back door.

"Out of curiosity, are you from Barbados by any chance?" Mr. Peabody wondered as the group entered the apartment complex.

"Yay, my mom and I lived there most for of our lives before moving to the states." Tip explained as she shut the door by them.

"How come you can talk?" Oh added.

"I don't know I was born that way I suppose." Mr. Peabody answered.

"What planet are you from?"

"I'm a Boov from the planet Boov and the Boov have been always moving from planet to planet until we came to earth." Oh explained.

"What was it about Earth that drew you here?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"It looked so beautiful and our former leader Smerk told us the humans were backwards and needed our help." Oh recounted as he shrank from the withering gazes of Tip and Sherman.

"Oh course that was before I met Tip and she showed me how the Boov got it wrong." Oh added quickly as they reached the Tucci's floor.

"Now all that's left to do is find our apartment before…" Tip started to say, however she was interrupted by the sound of another door starting to open up. Not taking any chances, the group followed Tip to her apartment room. Tip quickly opened the door and ushered Oh, Mr. Peabody and Sherman inside.

Just then, a frightened look appeared over Tip's face.

"Tip, what's wrong?" Both Oh and Sherman wondered.

"I forgot to mention…" Tip started to explained as her cat Pig entered the room.

"Cat!" Sherman cried out with terror.

"Cat!" Mr. Peabody said as he fought the urge to leap at the cat and the anger in his voice. Mr. Peabody wasn't a dog that lost he cool very often, but when he did the results could be scary.

At once, Tip rushed towards Pig and carried out of the living room, while Sherman and Oh tried to calm Mr. Peabody calm down.

"It's okay. It's okay." Sherman said as he hugged his father.

"Yeah, pig is good!" Oh added.

Just then a feminine voice called out "I'm ho...Ahh! Taking dog!" Her cry of surprise was followed by the sound of bags falling to the floor.

Tip, Oh, Pig, Mr. Peabody and Sherman turned around to see a woman with light skin, brown hair and eyes staring at Mr. Peabody. By her side were three grocery bags. The woman opened her mouth as if to scream, but Tip quickly interrupted with "Mom! It's okay! This is Mr. Peabody and Sherman!"

"Yeah, they're nice and are from another world." Oh added.

"What?" was all Lucy could say.

Mr. Peabody sighed as he replied with "It's a long story. Why don't you sit down?"

Sometime later, Lucy now sitting on the arm chair said "So let me get this straight, you're a talking dog who happens to be a genius who's an inventor of time and dimensional travel."

Mr. Peabody nodded.

"And Sherman,-that's your name right?-is your adopted son?" Lucy added.

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman nodded their heads at this.

Lucy could only look at the floor in shock, even after learning that humans were not only in the universe, even after her daughter helped stopped an alien invasion and especially after the Boov and humans learned to live side by side, this still was extraordinary.

Changing the subject, Tip asked "How was shopping mom?"

"It was fine, apart from the fact that the paparazzi were hounding me back to my car." Lucy recounted.

"Wait, paparazzi?" Mr. Peabody wondered. "Why would paparazzi be following you?"

"We saved the world and ended a feud between the Boov and Gorg." Oh said gleefully.

"After, you invaded our world." Tip reminded the small purple alien.

"So, how did Sherman come into your life?" Lucy questioned.

"I was taking a walk in the rain one day, when I heard a baby crying in a nearby alleyway. I followed the sound and discovered baby Sherman in a box attached to a note bearing his name. I recalled how I waited for someone in a box when I was young. Right then and there I fell in love with Sherman and wanted to give him a home. I had to fight to prove I could be a good single parent and that a dog can raise a human just as well as a human raise a dog. In the end he's worth all and I would do it all again." As Mr. Peabody finished speaking, he wrapped his arms around Sherman in a hug.

At the end of the tale, Tip, Oh and Lucy were touched.

"If only there more humans and aliens you like out there, Mr. Peabody." Lucy said in a voice full of emotion.

At this Tip looked at Lucy and she thought about her own father. He hadn't been a part of her life in the Barbados since he and her mother divorced when she was a baby. But even since she and her family had become famous, a part of Tip hopped that he might want to see her and her mother again.

Seeing the look on Tip's face, Sherman asked "Thinking about your dad?"

"You have a dad?" Oh exclaimed.

Lucy, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Tip exchanged glances before they bust out into laughter.

"Of course, I have a dad Oh." Tip said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Everyone has dads unless they have two moms, but that's besides the point."

"How can people have two moms?" Oh wondered.

Sherman turned to his dad and whispered "We're going to be for a long time aren't we?"

Sometime later, Tip had finished explaining how some people had two moms and the many different kinds of families they had out there. By now, Lucy, Mr. Peabody and Sherman had fallen asleep.

"Awww...humans are so cute when they sleep." Oh said with sincerity.

Tip just smiled as she placed a blanket over her mom.

"Oh, can you put a blanket on Mr. Peabody and Sherman, please?" Tip whispered.

"Why?" Oh wondered with confusion.

"So that they don't get cold silly." Tip explained.

"Okay." Oh replied.

With that, Oh walked over to the closet, opened the door and grabbed as many blankets as he could carry. Then he walked back to the living and with Tip's help gently placed them over Lucy, Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Soon after, Oh and Tip started to feel sleepy. Using what small strength they had left, both Oh and Tip crawled back towards their bedroom, collapsed in their beds and fell fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Mr. Peabody woke up and for a moment wondered where he was and who was the woman sleeping in the armchair. Then he remembered that and his son were in a another dimension and they were staying in a house. Mr. Peabody began to think over what he should do next. Should he wake up Sherman and head back to the ARIKO in the cover of darkness or should he let Sherman sleep and only head back to the ARIKO in the morning?

After looking around the room and staring at the sleeping face of Sherman, he decided to go back to sleep and leave in the morning.

The next morning after having a nice breakfast, Mr. Peabody and the Tucci family worked out a plan. The Tucci's would lure away the paparazzi from the Peabodys while they sneaked safely away back to their ARIKO and head back to their home world.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sherman asked as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"We're one of the most famous families on the planet and the paparazzi have been annoying us like crazy ever since." Tip reminded him.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, Mr. Peabody is right. We can use the paparazzi to our advantage." Lucy added with a slight grimace.

"I hope that we're not causing you to much trouble Lucy and I can't thank you and your family for this." Mr. Peabody said.

"It's no trouble at all." Lucy answered just before she took a sip of coffee. "Just promise you won't forget about it me or my family and that you and Sherman get home safely." She added.

Mr. Peabody simply nodded his head in thanks before Lucy, Tip, Oh and Sherman all got up from their seats walked over to Mr. Peabody and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Sometime later, Lucy, Tip and Oh got in their car and drove down the road. As expected the paparazzi weren't far behind. As soon as both Mr. Peabody and Sherman were sure that the last of the paparazzi were gone, they said goodbye to Pig and snuck out the back door. Doing their best not to be seen, Mr. Peabody and Sherman crept back towards the woods.

"Do you think Ms. Tucci, Tip and Oh will be okay Mr. Peabody?" Sherman questioned as they reached the woods.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves. Besides, even though you and I just met them, I can they're a smart family. They'll be fine." Mr. Peabody assured his son just as they reached the ARIKO.

"I can't believe we spent the night in another world." Sherman said in amazement as his father opened up the ARIKO.

"Me either." Mr. Peabody added he and his son stepped inside.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Sherman asked as the door to the ARIKO closed itself.

"I have a feeling we will." Mr. Peabody answered with a smile as he typed in the code to go home.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Peabody! Thank you so much!" Sherman said with delight in his voice as he wrapped his arms around his dad in a tight embrace.

"It's no problem Sherman." Mr. Peabody replied just as the ARIKO returned them back to their home world. As they stepped out of the ARIKO they were greeted with a beautiful day.

"It's so good to be home." Sherman said as he looked the window of his penthouse. Mr. Peabody could only smile and nod in agreement at that.

Meanwhile, back in the world of the Tucci's, Lucy, Tip and Oh returned back to their apartment in one piece.

"I thought we would never get away from them." Lucy stated.

"Me either." Tip added.

"At least, they're back home now." Oh reminded them.

Lucy and Tip could only smile at that. Maybe hopefully they would come back one day and they could see Mr. Peabody and Sherman's world. Maybe they could take a tour of the Peabody home and the rest of New York City one day, but their new friends were safe and that was enough for now.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
